justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orangespark24/Random Giveaway!
Hi, little rejects of society! I wanted to make things for y'all and generally other cool stuff. So I decided to make a giveaway! And I will be doing not one, not two, not three, but FOUR things for you, the reader! Let's see them, shall we? Just Dance themed profile pictures First off are general Profile Pics, of which you can see an example here: So, this one is pretty straightforward. It is divided into four triangles. One of them will host a plain color, with an avatar you'll choose and your username. The other three could host... *Part of a menu square *Part of an album background (if the song you want to use has got a background on the wiki but no album then I'll resize the background) *Part of a MashUp album background (they are fanmade) *You can ask for a specific coach to be added to one of the former two *A coach over a plain color background *Two coaches in the same triangle (They don't have to be in the same song) (You can ask them to be on a plain color background, on a fanmade Mashup album BKG, or on a normal album background) And that's it! Remember that I'll only use full-body coaches, so you may have promo coaches or even crops in your profile picture. JD3 type mashup squares That's literally my Profile Picture! I got the inspiration from JayPlays. So here's how it goes: *You ask for five coaches (if you want to have a solo one), or for three pairs/trios/crews (if you want a duet/trio/dance crew one). *Unlike the profile picture before, the pairs of coaches must be in the same song. The same goes for trios and dance crews. **If the coach has also promo images or PMM poses, you could ask me to use them! The same goes for the dancer in menu icons. *Then you ask for a background, either a plain colored one, or an album background (or a rezised BG), or you could decide to have no background. Here is another example: This is for an actual mashup I made! Battle Mode Squares Next up are battle mode squares! They are really easy to do. You just have to tell me: *Your credit card number, the date when it expires, and the three numbers on the back The coaches on the square *If you want one or both of the background colors to change *If you want one or both of the dancers to change color. *If you want one or both of the backgrounds to be a song's Background Here's an example: Just Dance 4 Menu Banners Do you have JD4? You probably do! If you do have it, then you know about how the start screen works: you press the A button and you're redirected to a screen where you choose if you want to go on the sweat menu or on the classic menu, and on that screen, two images, one with nine dancers from the main game and one with five sweat dancers! they look like this: JD4 Banner classic.png JD4 banner sweat.png Well, I want to make some for y'all! But they can have a background too! They can have nine or five coaches which you will choose! It's a great thing to see right at the start of a user page! Here's one I made for JD2! Of course, I will make them bigger than this one, but they could be useful on your page, to show your fanmades or your favorite coaches! So this is all you can request! Be sure you check up on my other blog: https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:EdoJPV/The_most_forgotten_JD1_songs! But until next time, bye! Category:Blog posts